


Cuddle

by phoenixburncold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel cuddles, Fluff, Fluffy, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, or close to it, short fic, sleepy!castiel, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixburncold/pseuds/phoenixburncold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel Cuddle with human!Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle

“Cass.”

Castiel sniffed as he woke, bleary eyes on Dean’s. One of Castiel’s arm was around Dean’s shoulder, hand draped across his back, their legs a tangled mess of shorts and sheets. Dean's arm was slung around Castiel's waist, but it was slightly tensed. Dean looked at Castiel with slight urgency, making Castiel blink quickly.

“What?” he asked, concern in his voice.

“I need to pee.”

Castiel looked at him, relaxing again. “You woke me up for that?”

“Well, I figured I’d wake you up trying to untangle myself so…yea.”

Castiel blinked. He weighed the options and yawned. Then he tugged Dean closer and started to fall asleep again.

“Caaaaaaassssssssssss.”


End file.
